


Worth the Wait

by Eottoghe



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/pseuds/Eottoghe
Summary: Three whole months in which you hadn't seen him in person. You could leave small kisses along his sharp jawline and trace your fingers down his sculpted back, but only in your mind. It was torture to see every picture of him pop up on your timeline. Every video with his playful, raspy voice. Every single interaction he had with everyone, but you. To see and hear him, wasn't the same as also feeling him. Smelling him. Tasting him.When he makes a surprise visit, you decide to make the most of the night.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> A quick request I decided to post here!

It's been three months.

Three whole months in which you hadn't seen him in person. You could leave small kisses along his sharp jawline and trace your fingers down his sculpted back, but only in your mind. It was torture to see every picture of him pop up on your timeline. Every video with his playful, raspy voice. Every single interaction he had with everyone, but you. To see and hear him, wasn't the same as also feeling him. Smelling him. Tasting him.

 

You were happy, of course. Out of everyone in the world, he chose you. Out of 7.5 billion people, only you could call Jackson your boyfriend. Although the word was confined mostly to yourself and your small group of friends, he was still yours whether the public was fully aware or not. He traveled throughout countries on a daily basis. He knew several languages and was so easy going, he could communicate with anyone. But, Jackson. _Your_ Jackson had only had eyes for you.

 

Which is why you felt guilty each time you'd call wanting to hear his voice. Knowing his schedule, he never had time to speak. The hours he spent talking to you were hours he spent sleepless. You felt guilty for needing his time—needing him.

But, it would all be worth it when you get to see him again. When you get to run your fingers through his silky hair as his strong arms hoisted you up and spun you around. When you smell his fresh, woodsy scent, and get lost in his natural musk. When you'd get to taste his sweet lips after they press against your forehead, then your nose, and finally your lips. Melding into one body and sharing your love once again. You couldn't wait.

But, you had to.

Jackson still had a life outside of your tiny secret one that you shared together. You shared a piece of you with him, but he shared a giant piece of him with the rest of the world. It was just a matter of time until both of your worlds came colliding back, stuck to each other like they were meant to be. Like the stars aligning, you would be back together to spend, if only a second, with him.

 

You'd worked hard to get an apartment of your own. It was small and nothing close to fancy, but you enjoyed the privacy it gave you. You laid lazily on your couch, one foot dangling off and the other perched on the arm rest. It was times like these when you weren't at work and your friends weren't pestering you to come out that you began to think endlessly on random things. One of those things being your boyfriend.

You flipped through the TV, trying to distract yourself. You settled on cartoons and eventually dozed off to the distant laughter of _Spongebob._

 

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 

You were abruptly woken up by a loud sound. Where was it coming from?

You checked your phone.

 

_2:17 a.m._

 

Who could be banging on your door at two in the morning? You quickly sat up, almost falling off the couch as your eyes hadn't yet adjusted. You wouldn't admit it if anyone asked later, but you were quite terrified.

If it was a killer, what would you do? You have a bat in your closet from when you played softball in junior high. There's a really long steak knife in your kitchen. Surely, you could protect yourself with that. The banging persisted and you were conflicted into running to get the bat or running to get the knife.

And then your doorknob started wiggling.

The familiar sound of the gears turning, unlocking your door made your ears perk, your skin tingle, and your heart stop all at once. You were about to run, but the door slammed open, rendering you shocked and frozen.

It was dark as the only light came from your kitchen and whatever show was playing on your TV. You could barely make out the figure. A man, you assumed, with an all-black ensemble. He was built and donned a black face mask and ball cap pulled low over his eyes to obscure his face more. Before thinking, you bolted in the direction of your room, attempting to flee rather than fight. But, your assailant was quick and grabbed you from behind before you could even shout.

 

_This is it,_ you thought. _This is how I die._

 

You squirmed and kicked as a hand covered your mouth and the other arm wrapped around your waist, holding you close.

"Hey! Why are you kicking me?"

You stilled at the voice. It was deep and hoarse and a hint of playfulness danced in its inflection. He removed his grip and you wasted no time in turning around to glare at the intruder.

"Jackson. What the actual fuck!" You yanked off his cap and pulled off his mask. He grinned sheepishly at you and that only made you want to reprimand him even more.

"Do you realize it's two in the morning? I have neighbors! If you go pounding on my door, you'll draw attention and you're already not supposed to be here." You paused. "You're not supposed to be here. How did you get here? I thought you had another event to attend or something." You were still seething mad, but also excited at seeing your boyfriend after so long.

 

"Did you miss me?" He asked accompanied by a cute high pitched laugh. It's like he didn't see the anger you had or the confusion you felt and was more content reveling in the prank he just pulled.

"Yes. Now why are you here in the middle of the night banging on my door?"

"You don't sound like you missed me. If you want me to leave I'll—"

"Jackson, I swear."

"It was cancelled. That's all. The next interview is scheduled near here so I got a head start and came to visit you." You weren't going to lie. It warmed your heart to know that Jackson had been thinking of you too. He could have rested at home or hung out with friends, but instead he decided to come see you. It almost made this moment sweet.

 

Almost.

 

"Thank you. Of course I missed you, but why didn't you call me and let me know ahead of time? Plus, don't you have a key? Was it really necessary to cause a scene like that?" You lightly scolded him, but you could still feel the corners of your mouth curling up in a smile. Whenever he was around, you got this giddy feeling that would tickle your insides and leave you feeling elated.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He pouted, his pink lips looking as soft as the last time you'd seen them—kissed them.

"Well, good job. It worked." He pulled you into a warming hug, one that melted away your anger and adrenaline and replaced the feeling with a soothing comfort. You wrapped your arms around him too, burying your face in his neck and inhaling that cool scent of pine and herbs.

His arms felt _so_ strong as they encompassed you in their hold, giving you a sense of calm security. You lifted your head and caught his eyes in the dark. He leaned forward to kiss you, still holding on to you tightly.

It seemed no matter how long you'd been together, you'd feel sparks of electricity every time you kissed and a burning heat everywhere he touched. Jackson was always gentle, yet firm. He held you like he'd never see you again, yet kissed you with such delicacy. Everything about him was wonderful. He was spontaneous and caring and so much good that he made you want to strive to be a better you.

You pulled away from the kiss, still remaining close so you could feel him smile against you. He peppered you with more. Of course starting at the top of your forehead and trailing down until he connected your lips again.

It was kind of your thing. Head. Nose. Lips. A small little tradition that started with him removing the blankets from your face after your first time together. As you hid your embarrassment from him, he peeled back the blankets, kissing each spot before finding your lips again and whispering soft reassurances to you.

_You were so good, baby._

_You don't have to be shy._

_I love every piece of you._

 

It was a memory you loved to reminisce on when you were by yourself and Jackson was halfway across the world. He loved every piece of you and you loved every piece of him. Even the prankster side that tried to give you a heart attack earlier.

 

"I left my bags outside. I should go get those." he said laughing, but not moving away from you. You lightly pushed him away, shooing him to grab his things.

 

He returned with a leather duffle bag and another decorated gift bag, turning on the living room light as he passed.

"You know, if I was actually a killer, you'd be in serious trouble."

"You have a key. I don't give keys to random murderers." you retorted, rolling your eyes.

“If I'm not here to protect you, who will?" he asked, ignoring your previous statement and shaking his head. He walked over to you, slinging his arm over your shoulder and leading you to the couch.

"I can protect myself." You laughed, being pulled down next to him.

"With what? Amy?"

"My bat is very sturdy, okay? I could take out a whole army of people with her by my side." He laughed at your statement, rubbing your hair lightly, making you pout. "I'm serious."

"I know." He grinned, looking into your eyes. "Wow. You're so beautiful."

 

You couldn't help but look away, biting your lip to keep your smile from growing. Your ears would be on fire if he kept staring at you like that. He knew what effect his words had on you and you sometimes thought he said things just to get you riled up.

"Stop looking at me like that." You giggled pushing him away.

Your eyes caught the bag he had placed on the table. It was baby blue with bright yellow bananas in glitter. It was odd and very random. Much like the person that brought it in.

 

"What's that?" You asked, nodding toward your table.

 

"Geeze", he began, clicking his tongue. "So materialistic. I'm here for five minutes and you focus only on the gifts." He feigned hurt, holding his hand to his heart. You pushed him again, a little more forcefully. "And now you're abusing me! I might just die."

 

"Stop being so dramatic!" You whined, tackling him on the couch so your upper body was pressed against his. You laughed, hitting him with soft jabs to elicit a bigger reaction from him. He began laughing too as he swatted away your hands, not letting you come close to actually hitting him. Once you both had calmed down, you sat back up. He sat up too, reaching out to grab the gift bag.

 

"This is for you." He said with his grin still infinite and the bag now placed on your lap.

 

"You know how I feel about gifts." You warned. He liked to go shopping, that part was obvious. When you traveled the world, it was natural to want to take a part of it with you. But, he tended to go overboard and you'd feel bad taking his hard earned money. The bag weighed down on your lap and you hoped it wasn't something too expensive.

 

"It's nothing too extravagant this time. I promise." You reached into the bag and the first thing you felt was something soft, tickling your fingertips. You pulled it out to reveal a fluffy black infinity scarf.

 

"It'll be cold soon and I want you to stay warm because you always get sick this season." Jackson began to explain, animatedly. He always got excited sharing new things with you. You loved how his gifts always came with a reason. He bought this because... He bought that because... There was always a specific purpose for his gifts and it showed how much detail about you he paid attention to.

 

"Thank you so much." You said, leaning in to kiss his lips. You immediately slipped the scarf over your head to show it off to him. You nuzzled your face into it, feeling its warmth on your nose.

"Cute." He sighed. You melted at his compliment. "Keep going. There's more. There's more." he was smiling so wide, a mischievous and knowing smile. He was up to something.

 

Of course he was. Instead of him buying you one large and pricey gift, it was multiple, not-as-expensive gifts.

You removed a pair of gloves to go with your new scarf. A box of herbal tea that was supposed to help with the headaches your job gave you. Organic chocolate that was said to soothe cramps because he knew how much trouble your cycle gave you. And an international cook book because he knew you were trying to learn new recipes.

"Why are you so perfect?" you asked in awe at the items.

"I guess a little bit of you rubbed off on me." he said with a cheeky grin. "Do you like them?"

"I love them. So much. Thank you." You wrapped your arms around him again and let yourself drown in his warmth. How did you get so lucky? To be dating someone not only this talented and charismatic, but for him to also have such a kind heart. You could never explain just how much he meant to you. It was like every possible thing you ever wanted was wrapped up in a little bow and delivered directly to your doorstep. He was the gift that kept on giving.

 

Jackson pulled you both down in a laying position—you on top and both of your legs tangled together. You were always shy about putting your full weight on him, but he always reassured you that everything about you was perfect and to not worry. He leaned in and you kissed each other deeply. He held your waist closer to him and you ran your fingers through that silky black hair of his. You stared into each other's eyes after and you couldn't keep the smile off your face. You brought your arms onto his chest, cuddling into him. You closed your eyes listening to the soft _thump thump thump_ of his heart.

"What have you been up to?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Work is fine. The people are... okay." You laughed. "Your mom called the other day to check on me. I thought that was sweet."

He hummed, running his hands up and down your back, eyes closed and listening to you intently.

"I thought about you a lot. How you must be doing. If you were sleeping well." You continued.

"I'll be able to sleep much better with you by my side." he whispered and you felt something within your stomach flutter. He ran his large hands up your back, under your shirt. It made you shiver. "I really missed being able to touch you."

 

He massaged the muscles under your smooth skin and ran his nails lightly over your back. You sighed in content and he used that as his sign to keep going. You became breathless as his hand traveled lower each time, slightly dipping into the band of your pants before retreating like they were never there.

You repositioned yourself on top of him so your hips were pressed against his. You could tell how much he missed touching you and felt the growing excitement at finally being able to do so.

 

You locked lips again, a little more demanding than your other kisses had been. You stroked his chin, feeling the distinct line of it and reached up to entangle your hand within his hair. You wanted to reach beneath you and touch his chest, but realized now that he was wearing too much clothes.

 

You sat up on his lap, him following you, not wanting to disconnect from your lips. You moved back. He pouted.

"What's wrong?" Instead of answering, you used your actions to talk. You brought your hands down and nimbly brought his hoodie up over his head, revealing a thin black shirt that clung to him, accenting what was underneath. You traced his abs above the cloth before reaching down to remove that too.

Distinct lines ran down his sides like deep valleys meeting his toned torso. You mapped out his stomach, ridges and dips and all. You knew how hard he worked on his muscles and you wanted him to feel every bit of appreciation towards them. You rubbed your hands along the familiar muscles contracting and expanding as he breathed heavily by your neck.

“I love you.” You whispered as if the very words were porcelain; they could break upon leaving your lips.

“I love you too.” He grinned back, leaning forward to kiss your neck.

He gently pushed you so you were sitting up with your back on the couch. Before you could even ask why he’d done so, he was in between your knees in front of you. You looked down at him and his large doe eyes spoke in contrast to his actions. His hands were on your hips, slowly pulling down your sweats.

“Fuck. Stop looking at me like that.” You said, feeling your heart race quicken.

“Then how should I look at you? Like this?” He dipped his head down to replace his expression with a deep smolder. His hooded eyes held power and you felt yourself getting wet just from the stare. You groaned and lifted yourself up enough for him to slide down your pants.

He took his time playing with you over your underwear, tickling you lightly. You gripped onto the cushions beside you. By the time he rolled down your underwear, you were close to losing your mind.

“Please!” You whined wanting him to do something other than rubbing his hand along your lips and looking up to see your reaction.

“You ready, baby?”

His voice spoke lowly, sending chilling shudders throughout your entire body. It resonated deep and full. He, of course, knew you were ready, but he just loved to tease.

 

You felt like you were floating away, ecstasy bringing you to an ultimate high. The only thing that kept you anchored were Jackson’s strong arms gripping your thighs, flexing against your squirming. Every lick, every nibble, every suck was like a blossoming fire, scorching your entire body and dragging you to the pits of their cauldron.

As he began his attack on your nub, you held on to your last bit of strength. With your knees over his shoulders, you rode into his face, letting him suck on you, while swirling his tongue around. The stimulation was almost enough to push you over the edge. He sensed it as well, feeling your leg muscles flex and your hold on his hair tighten.

He pulled back abruptly, a giant grin on his face. The whine you let out was uncharacteristic for you. Jackson going down on you and fluttering those gorgeous eyelashes of his could bring you infinite bliss, but it seemed he had other plans.

"Woah. Easy." He chuckled. "Don't you want to savor the moment? It's been a while." You nodded, biting your lip. You wanted to savor every second with him. But, you were also so close to finding that euphoric state. The one that made your heart stop and toes curl. And he took it away from you before it was fully in your grasp.

 

He stood up with you in his arms. You groaned and demanded to be put down, but his hands were grasped tightly on your ass. As he walked you to your room, you could feel him pressed against you through his jeans. You had to hide your head in his shoulder just to hide your expression. It felt so good to be this close.

He finally let you down and you swatted his chest about to scold him for lifting you in the first place. Before you could, he brought his hands up to hold your cheeks and kissed you deeply, pouring every ounce of passion over your body. His hands, smooth and large, pulled softly at your hair, entangling the strands with his fingers. His kisses could be so sweet, but just how he handled his work, they were determined and confident as well. You wanted to melt at his touch and sink into his embrace. Every little touch sending fireworks across your skin like some elaborate celebration.

Jackson led you to the bed, guiding you to sit comfortably. You lifted your shirt above your head, not even bothering with it until now. He began to play with your chest, but you could only pout. He’d done enough foreplay. You wanted more.

He grabbed a condom out your drawer and met you back at the bed. You nearly pulled him down on top of you as your fingers yanked at his pants, the strain on his length visible. He moaned as you took it into your hands, gingerly rubbing his own natural juices around his erection. He hissed at the first touch before relaxing into your warm hands. His eyes were closed tight, his head leaned back to expose his wide neck.

“I’m ready.” You smiled up at him, scooting further onto your mattress. He wasted no time in crawling over you. He caressed your thighs and your stomach. He massaged your breasts, showing his appreciation for every part of your body he could get his hands on. He then positioned himself between your legs, burying himself deep within you.

You were already so sensitive from the oral and foreplay beforehand, but feeling him in you, hitting all the right spots left you in a frenzying daze. You met him halfway upon every thrust. Both of you were reaching your limits, two bodies melding into one, coming together to create something beautiful.

With your eyes closed and your head swimming, you could only manage light pants and lude moans.

“Y/N.” Jackson called out to you. “I love you.”

And over the edge you went. Reaching your climax you mumbled out many words, I love you too being lost somewhere amongst them. He rocked into you a few more times erratically, feeling his climax approaching too. You clenched around him, helping to bring him to the euphoria that just washed over you.

 

Jackson pulled out cautiously and laid down beside you, spent and sweaty. You immediately rolled into his chest, hugging your two sticky bodies together.

Three whole months in which you hadn't seen him in person. Three whole months of craving his warmth, his scent, his taste. How one person managed to make up for so much lost time in one night was only something a man like Jackson could pull off. He made you feel desired, and beautiful, and loved. So very very loved.

“Was it worth the wait?” He rasped out.

“I’d wait a lifetime if it meant being in your arms.” you replied snuggling into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments, Concerns, and Kudos greatly appreciated.  
> Also, hit me up on tumblr @eottoghe !


End file.
